Breaking Through
by Lunara the Ara
Summary: Silver is a new student in Blackthorn High School, and is struggling with both the new change, and his abusive father. With many problems of his own, he faces challenges throughout his Junior year, including his terrible shyness. But could a certain, amber-eyed teen help him get through the challenges, and help him finally stand up against his father? AU!


**Author's Note: Welcome to yet again, another PreciousMetalShipping story written by KitKatPirate and I! This story takes place in a high-school setting in the real world, so NO POKEMON EXIST. Animal counterparts of some of the trainer's Pokemon will be present, but not the actual elemental creatures we know and love. **

**Another note: In this story, we see Silver as the main character, and he's different from his usual self. He's pretty shy and overprotective of his best friend, Blue (the girl, not the guy!). He is also abused by his father; a drug addict who recently got fired from his job in a large company. We will see more of Silver's shyness later on in the story.**

**Anyway, enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

Mornings for me weren't the most pleasant for the average teen such as myself.

If I was lucky, I'd make it out of the house before my father woke up and started to yell at me for no reason. And even if I hadn't made it out before then, I was lucky if I didn't get a usual black eye and the like from him.

Recently, my father had lost yet again, another job, and we were forced to move someplace else. This was my first day at my new school.

Like usual, I woke up with the horrible screeching from my alarm clock, making me jump awake from any sleep I managed to get. I groggily reached forward, blindly feeling around for the button that turned the blasted thing off. Once I managed to find the button, I pushed it, being greeted by the late summer morning breeze ruffling the curtains and the soft chirping of the birds outside.

I sighed, shifting tiredly in the warm comforts of my bed and burying my face in the pillow. I laid there for a moment or two before inhaling sharply, slowly sitting up and letting the blanket fall off my back and rest over my ankles. I opened my eyes finally, being greeted with the dull morning light filtering in my new bedroom. Blinking a few times, I rubbed my left eye sleepily before looking over to the side of my bed. My pet cat, Sneasel, was dosing.

He was a gentle cat, with long, black fur I always took time to keep looking shiny and well-kept. Sneasel and I were best friends, you could say. Even though he was just a pet, he was one I could always talk to, even if he couldn't understand me or reply. I gave him a short scratching behind his ear before grunting and getting off the bed. My bare feet met with the cold, hardwood floor, making me inhale sharply again. I slowly walked over to the window and looked outside for a moment before shutting it.

Sneasel lifted his head and looked at me with lazy, amber eyes. His white paws flexed a bit, and he stood, arching his back luxuriously and his mouth going agape in a yawn.

"Morning, Sneasel, I greeted blandly and softly, walking over to the dresser to get some clothes.

Sneasel hopped off the bed, walking over to me and nuzzling my leg, walking around it and draping his fluffy tail over it for a moment before padding out of the room.

I sighed, opening one of the drawers. I pulled out a pair of pants and a t-shirt, throwing them onto the bed. I got some socks and started taking off my clothes, putting the other ones on.

Once I was clothed, I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair.

It made me wonder what the students would think about me. My long hair, my shyness...

_Why should I care about what they think?_ I asked myself, slowly running the hair brush through the tangled red mass that was my hair. It took a while, but I managed to smooth it down, making it easy to maintain for the day. I hated taking care of my long hair, but I liked having it. I thought I looked hideous with short hair, anyway.

Sneasel poked his head in the bathroom, rubbing his nose against my leg again. He loved to walk around my legs, purring and draping his tail around it. I learned in a book that he was merely marking me as his territory, which was rather interesting. I loved cats a lot, so having Sneasel by my side was very comforting.

I sighed, putting my brush down and picking up my toothbrush. I squeezed some toothpaste on it and started to brush my teeth. I walked back into my room to check the time, still brushing my teeth. I had to walk to school, and it wasn't that far from here.

According to the distance, it would take me approximately half an hour to walk there. I had a bit of time.

I walked back into the bathroom to see Sneasel jumping into the bathtub; a bad habit of his. He'd run about in the bathtub of our old home, splashing the leftover water from the showers or baths my father and I took in there. I always took the time to take him out of there and dry the water from his fur. But this time, I didn't have too much time. I wasn't sure when school started, but I was sure it wasn't for another hour.

Rolling my eyes, I spat into the sink, filling a nearby cup with water and rinsing my mouth off. I then took some of the water and splashed it on my face. The icy water made me feel somewhat more awake, though it only worked temporarily. A part of me had a bad feeling that this school wasn't going to be as good as I hoped it would be. I shook my head.

_Bad feeling or not, I still have to go._

I went and put my shoes on, grabbing my jacket and bag afterwards. Sneasel came up to me, purring. I sighed, kneeling down to pet him. "I'll be back later." I told him, standing up.

Sneasel flicked his tail and padded off somewhere in the house, probably to look for some food. Sneasel liked to hunt for his food, so I let him out on some occasions to hunt for some mice or birds.

Sighing again, I reached for the doorknob, turning it and opening the door. I half-expected to hear my father's voice the second before I left the house. Thankfully, I didn't. So, I decided to jog until my house was out of sight, just so he couldn't yell foolish nonsense to me and wasting my time. I stuffed my hands into my pockets, closing my eyes.

_I should've gotten more sleep yesterday... I'm exhausted. Oh, well. I'm used to going to school exhausted, either way. So it doesn't make a difference._

A cool breeze flew by, rustling the leaves in the trees around me, and ruffling my hair slightly. My footsteps echoed in my head; one, two, three, four, one, two three, four...

_What would the other students think of me?_ I thought absentmindedly. _It's not like I'll be talking to them. I'm not one to start a conversation. But then, why should I care? Sure, it's a new school... but I don't want to be known as a scary, antisocial guy who will maim them in their sleep or anything._

I huffed, opening my eyes. _I guess I'll just wait and see what happens._

* * *

I looked up at the building, seeing it tower above me. I was early, so there weren't many people around. I got a good look at the school before stepping inside. I was told to go to the office to get my schedule. Sighing, I walked towards the door that was marked 'office' and stepped inside.

I looked around, seeing an aged woman look up from her papers.

"Hello," she greeted, smiling warmly. "can I help you?"

"I'm a new student here. I need my schedule." I explained.

The woman nodded, typing something into a nearby computer. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Silver."

"Last name?"

"Soul."

"Silver Soul..." She looked at her computer screen. "Ah, here we go!" She clicked on a few things, and the printer, which was nearby, started whirring. A piece of paper came out of it. She scooted her chair over to the printer, grabbing the paper and handing it to me. "Here you go! I hope you have a good first day!"

"Thanks." I mumbled, folding the paper up and stuffing it into my pocket. I walked out of the office, looking around. I decided to take a look around the school, since I'd have to find my way around sooner or later. I'd probably find all my classrooms, and greet the teachers if they were there... I sighed, looking around. I passed by the school's trophy case. I stared at it for a moment before moving along.

_They have a lot of trophies..._

I went down one of the many hallways, passing by dozens of lockers and classrooms. I have a feeling I'll get lost. I took my schedule out of my pocket, looking at the classroom numbers. They all seemed to be in the same hallway, which was for Juniors such as myself.

_Scratch that, I won't get lost... all of my classes and my locker is in the Junior hall. But... where is the Junior hall? I assumed it was around here, somewhere. I'll find it while looking around._

I shrugged, putting my hand into my pocket. I kept my schedule in my other hand as I looked around. I wonder when school starts... there should be a bell, right? I should get a watch. I walked down the hall, going up some stairs that lead to another hallway. I looked at the lockers, seeing that this is the hallway where all of my classes took place. I decided to look for my locker, so I could put my bag inside.

Taking the schedule back out, I looked at my locker number. F86, it read. I checked the lockers as I walked down the hall, looking for my own.

After a few minutes of searching, I found it. I walked over to it, taking my bag off. I opened the locker and unzipped my bag, taking out a few things before putting it inside. I closed my locker and stood, holding my necessities in my arm.

_I have a pencil, paper, and a binder... I'll just come back to my locker if I need anything else._

I sighed, deciding to explore the school a little more. There were students starting to file in, opening their lockers, and slamming them shut. The smell of cheap cologne drifted past my nose, and I scrunched it up slightly.

Some students gave me confused looks as I passed by.

"Who's the new kid?" I heard one of them ask.

"I don't know. Probably just a transfer or something." I heard another student say.

I yawned, looking at my schedule again as I walked around. I found a staircase down the hall that lead back downstairs. I went down the stairs, finding that the cafeteria was just down the hall. I entered it, seeing it was pretty large. I walked around, seeing that there were quite a few people scattered about in the large room.

"Hey!" I heard a voice nearby. "Who are you? I've never seen you before!"

I turned around, seeing a boy about my age with scruffy, black hair walk up to me. He wore a red and white hoodie, black pants, and had bright, golden eyes.

"Uh... I'm new here." I told him.

He laughed a bit. "A new kid, huh? Well, the name's Gold. I've been going here for a while, now."

I nodded. "I'm... Silver."

He laughed again. "That goes with my name! Pretty weird, don't ya think?"

I shrugged. "I guess..."

"You seem to be quite the shy one!" Gold cooed, a playful smirk on his face. "Well, I'll help you crawl out of that shell, 'kay?" He put a hand on my shoulder.

I froze instantly, eyes widening. I hated physical contact more than anything in the world. I guess my father helped out with that fear... I shuddered, prying Gold's hand off. I glared at him, fear turning into anger.

"Don't touch me." I said.

He raised his hands up defensively. "Alright, man. No touching. Got it." He smiled.

"I mean it. Touch me again, expect a punch in the face."

Gold rolled his eyes and stepped back a little, sighing. "Fine, whatever." He smiled again. "So you're a junior, I assume?"

I nodded, looking away.

"Really? Can I see your schedule?" I hesitantly nodded again, handing him my schedule. He looked at it for a few moments, smiling. "We have a few classes together." He said, giving it back to me.

_Well, that's great. Being in the same class as this idiot is only going to cause trouble. _I sighed, nodding.

"Well, class doesn't start for another..." Gold looked at the clock. "Half an hour, about."

I looked to the clock, and saw it was seven o'clock. _So class starts at seven thirty, huh..._

"Gold, who's this?" I looked to my side and saw a tall boy with spiky brown hair and green eyes walk towards us. I also noticed that a slightly shorter boy was walking toward us. He had black hair and blood-red eyes.

_That's kinda creepy..._

"Oh, this is Silver. He's new here." Gold told them. Gold looked at me. "The guy with the gravity-defying hair is Green. I bet Red is behind him..."

"My hair isn't gravity-defying!" Green pouted, glaring at Gold. "It's just the way it is because I'm awesome!"

I rolled my eyes, looking away from the two as they bickered. There were various students filing in and out of the cafeteria, chatting about useless nonsense like Green and Gold were doing.

Green scoffed. "Whatever. Anyway... Silver, was it?"

I nodded.

Green smirked. "That's some pretty cool hair you got. Are you a natural red-head?"

"Yeah..." I muttered.

"Why do you keep it so long?" He asked.

"I don't like having short hair." I grumbled.

"Is there any reason?"

I shrugged. "None of your business."

Green raised an eyebrow at me before looking behind him. "Red, come out of hiding." He said, chucking.

A somewhat small teen showed himself, staring at me with blank, red eyes. He looked very pale and thin, by the looks of it. His hair was messy and black, just like Gold's, only shorter. He wore a white t-shirt, and a red jacket unzipped above it. He had black, fingerless gloves on, and a pair of jeans.

"This is Red, a good friend of mine." Green introduced. "Red, stop being so quiet and say something!"

_Why hasn't that guy said anything? Is he anti-social or something?_

"..." Red stared at me a moment longer before looking away.

_He's a bit creepy, if you ask me._

Green sighed in defeat. "He's kinda mute. He rarely talks around other people."

Gold nodded. "I've only heard his voice twice. I've known Red for years."

_Huh... that's kind of... weird..._

"Red usually writes down his answers instead of talking in class." Green said.

_That's even more weird..._

"But he's a cool guy, regardless. Very quiet, but cool." Green pat Red's back.

"Is there a reason why he doesn't talk much?" I asked, looking at Red.

Green shook his head. "He's just really quiet. Once you get to know him, he's pretty cool." He smirked.

Gold laughed a bit. "Anyway, Silver. Where did you come from? Did you transfer here?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Where did you come from?"

"I came from down south..."

Gold nodded, smiling. "That's pretty cool. Are you going to be here until you graduate?"

"Most likely." Unless my father does something stupid to get us thrown out of the house or losing his new job. Hopefully he doesn't.

Gold put his hands into his jacket pockets. " That's cool. Hopefully you wont have to move away any time soon."

"Good morning, Gold~" A group of girls walked past us, waving at him.

He waved back, smirking. "Morning, ladies~"

"Silver!" I looked over, and saw a familiar girl jog up to me. "Silver, I didn't know you were here, now!"

"Hey, Blue." I felt a wave of relief wash over me. At least someone I knew was here. "Yeah, my father lost his job, and we moved over here."

"That's great!" She smiled at me, clasping her hands together in glee.

Gold looked at her. "Wait... you know Silver?"

She rolled her eyes, playfully hitting Gold's shoulder. "Course I do. We're practically family!"

"She used to go to my school." I explained. "She moved away a few years ago."

"And it wasn't the same without you~" Blue cooed, smiling. "It's great to have you back, Silver!" She hugged me, causing me to sigh. I could tolerate it if Blue touched me. But if it was anyone else, I'd flip.

"Heeeeey I want a hug, too." Gold whined.

"No." Blue said, releasing me.

"But why? I've been a good boy." He pouted.

"You'll just try to feel me up like you always do." Blue stated.

"Psh" Gold scoffed. "Since when have I done that?"

"Since, like, yesterday." Blue rolled her eyes again, as did I.

"Come _on,_ Blue. That's not true!" Gold whined.

"Come _on,_ Gold." Green mimicked, smirking. "You're the biggest pervert I know."

"I'm not a pervert!" He cried. "You're just jealous 'cause the ladies love me."

"The ladies love me more." Green replied.

"They do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

_Are they really arguing over this?!_

"Tell you what," Gold started. "we'll have a contest. Whoever can get the most phone numbers in two weeks wins."

Green snickered. "Fine. You're on." They shook hands.

Blue shook her head. "You two... I swear..."

"I'm gonna win, for sure!" Green smirked, taking his hand away from Gold's.

"Yeah, right. I'll be the one who wins!"

"Well, good luck with that, you two." Blue looked over to me. "Are you hungry, Silv? There's breakfast over there if you want any."

I shook my head. "I'm not really hungry."

Blue nodded, sighing as Gold and Green continued to bicker. "Guys, shut up."

Gold looked at Blue, a smirk forming on his face. "Blue... my little sweetheart~ I've known you for a while now... and I never got your number~"

"Not interested." Blue muttered, rolling her eyes.

"HA!" Green burst out laughing. "You failed on your first attempt!"

Gold rolled his eyes. "I already knew she was going to say no. Blue plays hard to get~"

Blue glared at him for a moment before looking away.

Its official. These two are complete idiots. And I have classes with one of them. Just great!

"Come on, Silver." Blue grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the cafeteria. "Where's your homeroom? I'll walk over there with you if you want."

"Uh... its room F202." I replied.

"Hey!" We both turned around when we heard someone behind us. Gold was standing there. "I was gonna take Silver to homeroom, thank you very much."

Blue huffed as he walked over to us. "I'm pretty sure I can take him, Gold. Go do your stupid bet with Green."

He sighed. "Okay, first of all, it's not stupid. Second of all, we have homeroom together anyway. It would be more efficient if I walked with him."

"I'd... rather walk with Blue, today..." I mumbled.

Gold gave me a genuinely hurt look. "Fine. Do what you want, then." He turned to Green, muttering something to him.

Green shrugged. "I'll see you later then, Silver. Come on, Red. We gotta go to class." He nudged Red a bit. "Gold, you can walk with us and stop by your locker."

He nodded, yawning. "See you later, Silver."

I watched as they walked off. Blue sighed. "Gold tries way too hard to be everyone's friend."

"I can see that." I replied as Blue led me out of the cafeteria.

Blue chuckled. "In all honesty, I think he interferes with other people's business too much." She looked at me. "Silver... has your father... you know..."

"Not since we moved here." I muttered in reply. "I keep on getting a feeling that he's going to start up with the pointless abuse, again."

Blue sighed. "You really need to call the police, or something. He shouldn't be doing that to you!"

I shrugged. "If my father got arrested, then I would have nowhere to go. I need to deal with it for now."

"You've been dealing with it since your mom-"

"Don't even bring her up." I growled. "She's long gone, _end of story._"

Blue stared at me for a moment before looking away. "You need to get away from him, Silver..."

I nodded. "I know. But I can't do anything about it." Just a couple more years of his nonsense, and I'll be free...

"If you need anything, just ask me. I'll try my very best to get it for you, alright?"

I nodded. "Thanks, Blue..."

"It's no problem, Silver." She replied. We walked up some steps.

"So... did anything exciting happen while I was gone?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

Blue hummed in thought. "Not really..."

"It's been what, five years? Nothing exciting happened in your life?"

Blue shrugged, looking at a poster on the wall. "Not really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep~ My life has been absolutely boring without you, Silver."

I sighed. "I don't think me being here is going to change that."

Blue giggled. "It might. Honestly, this school is completely boring. I'd like to have some drama around here."

"You think I'm going to cause drama? I don't think so. You know how much I hate it."

"Doesn't mean you can run away from it~"

"I already go through so much drama, already." I muttered. "I mean, I have a bunch of scars from my father. I don't think I can take much more."

"Silver, you really should see a counselor or something..."

"I don't want to talk to some random stranger about my problems."

"They could help you, Silver..."

"I don't need help." I muttered. "I can deal with him by myself."

"You can't do everything by yourself, Silver..." She whispered.

"Yes, I can." I replied angrily. "I've been doing it since my mom died, and I've been doing just fine!"

"But..."

"Just drop it, Blue."

She sighed. "Alright... So... what do you think of Gold and them?"

"They're idiots. Except for Red... he's kinda creepy."

Blue laughed. "Once you get to know them, you'll think they're pretty cool." She paused. "Except for Gold. He's a pervert."

"I can already see that, and I've only known him for like ten minutes." I replied.

Blue giggled. "And to think he always denies it..."

"Does he always uh... Feel you up?" I asked, half afraid of the answer.

She sighed. "Yeah. Its a real bother."

I grunted in irritation. _He better not touch her like that when I'm around. Because he'll regret it if he does._


End file.
